Routine
by AerienMyxa
Summary: HP/SS Severus's life had been littered with Potters. Will the last Potter be the same, or different from his parents?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. They belong to the lady named J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

**Routine**

Severus Snape was an orderly man. He could hardly stand anything out of place, especially his schedule. After all, being a potions master, the habit of arranging things into organized way was his way of life. Hence, the Potters were his bane of existence, for they simply screamed disorder, and worse still, they messed up his whole life.

The very first time a Potter entered his life, was before he even stepped into Hogwarts. Lily Potter, a fiery muggleborn with a talent for Charms, charmed her way into his life, and toppled it upside down. Hardly a day passed by where he never thought of her, and till now, she still hung at the edge of his mind, a lost love. Granted, Lily was not really a Potter, but it was just all technicalities.

The second Potter that casted a shadow into his life was James Potter, sporting the notorious Potter hair; the messy and disarrayed style of raven black hair that simply refuses to lie still. Now that was a disaster, for James Potter had chosen him for a target ever since he stepped into Hogwarts. For seven years he tormented and humiliated him, and even snatched Lily away from him.

The third Potter that barged into his life was Harry Potter, the Damned-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die. The moment he entered the threshold of Hogwarts, was the moment when he knew that this Potter would, like his parents, jumble up his supposedly well-structured life.

Fiery emerald green eyes with the infamous Potter hair framing his face, the young boy looked like a replica of his parents, both spiritually and physically. He really tested his patience, for he always disrupted a supposedly peaceful year. It did not really help that he had to babysit that bloody child. For example, the first year, when he just simply had to yield to his heroic tendencies, resulting in the fact that he, Severus Snape had to save him. And if that was not enough, he just had to fight a Basilisk in his second year. The third year was even worse, for that bloody Potter –

"Bang!" A loud crash resounded around the classroom. Professor Snape's musings were cut short. In a flash, Professor Snape swept towards the miscreant, namely, Harry Potter.

"What in the world was your dunderhead of a mind thinking when you added the porcupine quills after three clockwise swirls instead of four counter-clockwise swirls?" the Professor hissed out angrily, "Detention after seven tonight!"

Harry scowled at him, before slumping in his seat, muttering, "Yes, sir."

That evening, Professor Snape was marking furiously when a knock on the door interrupted him. With a grimace, he stood up and swung open the door.

Standing outside, beaming with a childish smile was him.

"Severus! Man, were you mean in the morning," Harry pouted up at him before sweeping him into a hug. Harry sat himself in the couch, before exclaiming, "For that, you won't get any kisses tonight!"

Severus simply gave a frustrated sigh, before running his hand through his hair. That was the main reason why Potters were so irritating. If the first time of falling in love with a Potter was not enough, Fate just had to play with him and make him fall in love with another.

Ever since Harry stepped into his private life, his routine had been completely messed up. That bumbling idiot that was full of energy would bounce in while he was brewing potions and pull him out to anywhere he wanted to go. Those damned Potters.

A peck on his lips woke him up from his stupor, and he looked curiously at Harry.

"Are you alright there? I was just kidding you know?" Harry asked worriedly, peering up into his face.

Severus smirked, before pulling him into another deep kiss, and as Harry moaned, he thought, 'Maybe this isn't so bad. My routine could stand a few interruptions; Merlin knows my life's already been full of surprises anyway.'

**This is my first fanfiction. Please Rate and Review! =) Thanks!**


End file.
